Rita Estevez
Rita Estevez is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Field Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile 32 years of age, Rita has brown eyes and long brown hair in a ponytail. She wears a bulletproof vest over a white tank top. Additionally, she has multiple scars and tattoos on her arms and shoulders. Events of Criminal Case Cross My Heart After arresting Brad Price's killer, Rita requested Martine and the player's help. She told them that she had a date with a guy named Marcus and requested that they did a little recon on him to make sure that he "wasn't a weirdo". After Cathy reassured them that he was a nice guy, Martine, Rita, and the player went to the mall in order to find a dress for Rita to wear. Martine and the player then accompanied Rita on her date, before leaving them in peace. Buzz Kill After Beckett Blanton's killer was arrested, Archibald Ashworth complained of a woman claiming to be with the police "harassing" his bees. They eventually found out the woman was Rita, who said she was there because she wanted to break up with Marcus. She said that she thought their relationship was moving too fast and she was not ready for that kind of commitment. She said that because Marcus called her "honey", she thought she could get a jar of honey and tape a "We're through" note on it. She brought a gun along with her to defend herself against the bees, but the warning shots did nothing to repel them. Martine thought this a bad way to break up, and so helped Rita break up with him. She sent Marcus a breakup text to convince him she was rejoining the army and going to Timbuktu the following week. After all the events, Marcus stopped by to officially say goodbye to Rita in person. Initially speechless, she managed to say goodbye to Marcus also. Bone of Contention After arresting Penny Farrell's killer, Rita asked the player for help with adopting a puppy. At the dog shelter, Rita, Zoe Kusama and the player asked the manager, Carlos Cachorro, for a puppy. He told them that he has a perfect Doberman puppy for Rita, which they found in the dog shelter. Rupert then performed a series of health checks on the puppy and determined that it was perfectly healthy. Rita then named the puppy Hector, after a famous Latin American crime lord. Deadeye After arresting Sam De Witt's killer, Rita wanted to talk to the player and Martine about starting a paintball match for the GPBD to play, however, she said that she needed the ammunition in order to organize a perfect match. Later, Martine and the player successfully got enough paintballs from the Grimsborough University and got them to Rita, who was able to load and calibrate the guns for the match. After having Chief Parker pick the teams, Rita, along with the GBPD members, started to play the paintball match, which later ended in a tie. A Crime Like No Udder Analyses As the Field Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department, Rita has the responsibility of taking care of necessary ballistic analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Rita performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Snake in the Grass *Strange Stick (15:00:00) Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys *Strange Device (15:00:00) Case #4: Cross My Heart *Bow (03:00:00) Case #7: Flatline *Bloody Knife (15:00:00) Case #9: Shooting Star *Gun (15:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Electroshock Gun (15:00:00) Case #21: Writer's Blocked *Stone Club (15:00:00) Case #23: I Lost My Heart in Xerda *Bloody Knife (03:00:00) Case #28: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Pirate Gun (09:00:00) Case #31: Domesday *Strange Device (15:00:00) Case #32: Things Fall Apart *Circular Blade (12:00:00) Case #34: Death in My Hand *Jones' Gun (09:00:00) Case #35: In Cold Blood *Nitrogen Gun (15:00:00) Case #37: Final Cut *Chainsaw (09:00:00) Case #39: Deadeye *Paintball Gun (12:00:00) *Box of Paintballs (06:00:00) Case #43: Fields of Murder *Shotgun (09:00:00) Case #44: A Crime Like No Udder *Strange Device (06:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Rita to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 4-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Rita is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect five times. Case appearances Gallery REstevezConspiracyC235.png|Rita, as she appeared in Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy). REstevezConspiracyC247.png|Rita, as she appeared in Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy) and Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy). REstevezConspiracyC270.png|Rita, as she appeared in Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy) and A Crime Like No Udder (Case #44 of The Conspiracy). Rita-Case235-1.png|Grinning 1 Rita_Grinning2.png|Grinning 2 Rita_Grinning3.png|Grinning 3 Rita-Case232-2.png|Fantasizing Rita-Case232-4.png|Confident 1 Rita-Case234-5.png|Confident 2 Rita-Case234.png|Determined Rita-Case234-3.png|Confused 1 Rita-Case235-5.png|Confused 2 Rita-Case235-3.png|Thinking 1 Rita-Case234-2.png|Thinking 2 Rita-Case232-5.png|Indicating Rita-Case235-2.png|Blushing Rita-Case248-2.png|Compassionate Rita-Case235-6.png|Sweating Rita-Case234-1.png|Serious Rita-Case232-3.png|Disdainful Rita-Case233-1.png|Angry 1 Rita-Case233-6.png|Angry 2 Rita-Case233-3.png|Furious Rita-Case233-2.png|Infuriated Rita-Case234-4.png|Clueless 1 Rita-Case235-4.png|Clueless 2 Rita-Case233-5.png|Clueless 3 Rita-C272-2.PNG|Holding her knife prop. Rita-Case248-1.png|Handing over her phone. Rita-Case235-7.png|Wearing a romantic dress. Rita-Case235-8.png|Ditto. Rita-Case235-9.png|Ditto. Rita-Case235-10.png|Ditto. Rita-Case257-1.png|Holding her puppy, Hector. Rita-Case257-2.png|Ditto. Rita-Case257-3.png|Ditto. Rita-Case259-1.png|Ditto. Rita-Case259-2.png|Ditto. Rita-C272-1.PNG|Wearing a knife prop. Rita_9.PNG|Wearing a paintball uniform. Rita_10.PNG|Ditto. Martine and RitaC243-1.PNG|Rita with Martine. Martine and RitaC243-2.PNG|Ditto. Martine and RitaC243-3.PNG|Ditto. Martine and RitaC243-4.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita.PNG|Ditto. Martine, Rita and Amir-C270-1.PNG|Rita with Martine and Amir. Martine, Rita and Amir-C270-2.PNG|Ditto. MCannonConspiracyC235.png|Marcus Cannon, Rita's ex-boyfriend. RitaLab1.png|Rita's lab render. RitaLab2.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. RitaPartnerConspiracy.png|The player may choose Rita to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects